rocket_emporium_cyclical_total_universe_metalorefandomcom-20200215-history
Rocket Emporium Cyclical Total Universe
Welcome to the ! REctum (The Rocket Emporium Cyclical Total Universe & Metalore) is an ongoing project centered on a fictional Universe, in which characters and events are distorted versions of their counterparts on the “Rocket Emporium” discord server and it’s predecessor “Space Enthusiasts”. REctum follows multiple characters through multiple ‘parts’. Each part consists of usually 3 chapters, each documenting the adventures of different characters. The 6 parts of REctum and its chapters are: Part 1. GUSTAVIAN BLOOD Chapter 1: REGENERATION: A top secret moon mission goes horribly wrong. The surviving crew member, Werner Von Braun must search for and raise the supposed ‘Chosen One’, Musky, the son of his now deceased crew member, Muskyan. Von Braun brings Musky up teaching him an ancient fighting technique which takes advantage of the universal energy known as ‘BAMBA’. FLASHBACK NO. 1: Two immensely powerful figures fight in a distorted version of New York. Chapter 2: TREBLE IN FEAR: Now a young man, Musky must journey with his supposedly friendly robot friend, Gustav, to the distant land of Australia to defeat a new threat, a powerful furry, Treble, whose computer has been overrun by a strange virus. Part 2. ONE LAST SMART Chapter 1: PREQUELLE: New characters are introduced. Through a series of flashbacks, Chapter 1 ‘PREQUELLE’, gives an insight into the backstories of our new main characters. 16 year old Olaf ‘Olag’ Willocx descends into madness sitting in the corner of his dorm. Chapter 2: I’LL SEE YOU ON THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON: The dark side of the moon turns to face Earth, revealing a vast field of nuclear missiles ready to fire. The governments of Earth crumble quickly. Mankind constructs a grand vessel to flee to Mars. FLASHBACK NO. 2: Insight is given on Treble and the nature of the “virus” that infected his computer Part 3. THE ARROW OF TIME Chapter 1: MADNESS ARRIVES: Danom’s failing mental health leads to the establishment of “Danomia” the Orbiting City of Phobos. FLASHBACK NO. 3: A number of meaningless scenes depicting crabs, pyramids, lightbulbs and bombs. Chapter 2: THE BEAST TAKES OVER: Tensions rise and the proxy war between Danomia and Inverted-Y breaks into a full out war. This chapter tells the tales of the small units displaced by both sides in their attempts to infiltrate the enemy. Chapter 3: A Bite In The Sand: The Great War ends in a stalemate and all seems peaceful, until new discoveries are made that are bound to stir up the solar system. Mr. Sandman, the leader of the Pizza Resistance makes a disturbing discovery surrounding Danom. Part 4. LAS BAGUS CRUSADERS Chapter 1: FAREWELL, █████: A strange seemingly alien substance is discovered within the Solar System by Inverted-Y space pilot William Cook, leading to a series of exciting events. An Inverted-Y professor begins his research on the strange ‘Moyai’ structures’. Chapter 2: THE TOWER AND THE REVELATIONS: A gigantic brunonium tower emerges from the surface of Mars. Chapter 3: Together strong (Like Brunonium): '''A team of Bamba University students must team up to bring an end to the various Danomian attacks occurring throughout Las Bagus. '''FINAL FLASHBACK: The True Nature of █████ (Gustav) and his full backstory and motives are revealed as the characters stare at the Gustavian Tower. Chapter 4: The Critical Moment: Giant interstellar ‘Gates’ are revealed at the edge of the Solar System, opening up interstellar space. Danom discovers an ancient book, documenting the events of ‘TREBLE IN FEAR’. The story arc following the Inverted-Y professor comes to an end. Chapter 5 (very short): '''The true purpose of 'The Hyperzone' is revealed. '''Part 5. TRIBULATIONS THROUGH THE TRIP Chapter 1: THE LONG JOURNEY: 20 Years after the events of ‘The Critical Moment’, the remaining Danomain and Inverted-Y fleets are racing towards the centre of the galaxy. Danom, with intentions of awakening Treble, and weaponizing him, and Inverted-Y trying their hardest to stop him. Along their journey new star systems are explored and exploited for resources to aid the two superpowers’ ongoing battle for survival. New heroes and villains arise within the desperate fleets. Chapter 2: HOME SWEET HOME: The centre has been reached, and a final space battle takes place over the planet ILM-126. Trebles corpse is taken by the Danomains, and Kutku reveals his secret ability returning the gang to the Solar System. Part 6. MOAIS OF STONE (Only One Chapter) The final chapter of the REctum series. Our heroes and villains join forces in an attempt to survive the warzone. Olag and Treble battle for control over the universe, unaware there already is, and can only be one god. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse